Learning To Fall
by DawnSummersGarwin
Summary: Sunnydale is gone, the Council now belongs to them. Everyone has a purpose, except for one. She has no reason to stay, and new secrets have been revealed. Her father is actually one of her mother's closest and oldest friends. Her world is changing and nothing will ever be the same.
1. After The Fall

May 20th, 2003

Los Angeles, CA

* * *

It hadn't even been hours since Sunnydale was officially blown off the Earth. On the way out Dawn could see helicopters and news vans heading straight for the large creator. They had just gotten to LA actually and already it was all over the news and everyone was talking about it. A part of Dawn was actually quite relived that people were actually freaking out, seeing as in Sunnydale no one seemed to notice anything big going on. Though Dawn was also pretty glad the battle was over. A lot of new slayers had died in the battle, but right now Buffy and the Scoobies were focusing on the living and trying to keep them that way. Contacts were being called to figure out what was going to happen next. Currently the Scoobies were at the Hyperion Hotel, of course Angel wasn't hear though but he knew they were all alright for now, he even sent some doctors that Wolfram & Hart had on call over to help with the patching up. Dawn was planning on just going to their old house and crashing, seeing as their dad, Hank, still owned it and Dawn and Buffy both had keys. Dawn had to wait though because Buffy didn't want her going anywhere alone, she was still on hyperdrive in a way.

Soon the 2 sisters were leaving though and heading to the first place they had ever called home. They caught a bus heading that way and after a few stops they finally reached their stop. Then Buffy was unlocking the front door and as soon as she was inside Dawn tore off the cover from the couch and flopped onto it and just closed her eyes. The last few hours, hell the last few weeks, had been exhausting. It would be nice to just get some rest and not have to worry about 2 or 3 dozen other people being around. Dawn could faintly hear Buffy digging around in her room and then heard her coming towards her, Dawn opened her eyes and watched Buffy enter the room. She smiled softly at Dawn and threw her a pair of track pants and a tank top before telling her to take a shower and take a nap and then Buffy was heading off to probably shower and nap as well. Dawn pouted for a second before forcing herself up and she started towards her old room, which she hadn't been in since she was like 10. Thankfully her dad seemed to have been here recently and instead of the small bed she used to have she had a new queen sized bed, the whole room looked newer actually.

Dawn grinned weakly before she went to the connecting bathroom and stripped off her clothes before taking a shower. Once out of the shower Dawn looked herself over for injuries and worked on patching herself up with the first ad kit that had been under the sink. Then Dawn made her way back to her new bed after dressing and crawled inside and easily fell asleep.

* * *

Hours later Dawn woke up by Buffy calling her name rather urgently. Dawn blinked sleepily before rolling out of the bed and she barely kept herself from face planting into her hard wood floor. Dawn slowly made her way towards Buffy's voice and finally found her in their dad's old office. Buffy was sitting on their dad's couch with boxes surrounding her and a folder opened on the coffee table which Buffy was looking at. **"Whats up?"** Dawn asked confused and Buffy turned her wide eyes to her sister before motioning to the folder in front of her. Dawn quickly moved to sit by her sister and she started skimming through the folder. One page in particular caught Dawn's eye. It was her original birth certificate. A lot on it Dawn already knew, but when she got to the part where it said Father's Name it didn't say Hank Summers, it said Michael Stilinski. It also listed her place of birth as Beacon Hills, CA, which was unexpected as well.

* * *

Well hope you all like it, this is my first crossover story. Remember to review and let me know what you think!

Lyssa!


	2. Somewhere I Belong

June 12th, 2003

Beacon Hills, CA

* * *

It had been a few weeks now since the fall of Sunnydale. It had also been a few weeks since Dawn found out she was really real. She had been born and everything, just not with Hank Summers as her dad. No instead her dad was Michael Stilinski, a sheriff in this town called Beacon hills, which wasn't too far from LA and Sunnydale surprisingly enough. It was also where Dawn and Buffy currently were. They had gotten into contact with Mr. Stilinski a few days after they found Dawn's birth certificate, and then Dawn had talked to him over the phone for about 2 hours straight. It had actually been nice and Dawn really liked the guy. She had also learned she had a younger brother who went by Stiles. Her dad didn't say much on the nickname other then his real first name was not something Stiles wanted anyone to know, especially not his new older sister. Dawn had a feeling it was due to how much Stiles seemed to get into trouble and if she knew his real first name she would so use it to her advantage, which she completely would. After talking for a while Mr. Stilinski and Dawn started talking about Dawn living with her dad and Stiles in Beacon Hills, her dad seemed to like the idea honestly. After getting the custody papers in order and going on a quick shopping spree to restock everything Dawn and Buffy had lost in Sunnydale, namely clothes and anything else they needed right that moment, Dawn and Buffy where soon driving to Beacon Hills in a rental car. Dawn was actually pretty glad they now controlled the council, at least they didn't have to worry about money now.

And now they were here in Beacon Hills, in Dawn's new room which used to be her dad's office. It had been refurnished and everything. Dawn had used Council money for that too and had ordered everything online for her new room, which her dad had sent pictures of as well as measurements for the room. Her room was now painted dark purple, instead of the beige off white color it had been before, and Dawn now had 2 dressers; one that was shorter then the other with a large mirror on it; a desk with a new laptop on it and a desk chair, 3 bookshelves, and a queen size bed. All of the furniture was rich dark oak wood and look awesome together. Dawn's bed also had a dark purple and black bed set on it and it was made, and Dawn had just finished putting her clothes away. So her room was pretty much done and all put together. She even had books in the bookshelves, ranging from normal teenage fiction stories, school books, and a whole book self full of demonology books which had a smokey case covering that only Dawn had the key for. She also had a trunk at the edge of her bed that had a false bottom which was filled with all sorts of weapons. You can take the girl out of Sunnydale but you can't take the Sunnydale out of the girl...if that even made any sense.

A knock sounded on Dawn's door and she jumped and turned around quickly. Her sister and dad where both at the door and Buffy laughed at Dawn for jumping. **"Wow, your all jumpy."** Her sister said with a small grin. Dawn rolled her eyes before replying, **"Well your the one who is being all sneaky and didn't make any noise before knocking. Totally not freaky at all."** Buffy just kept grinning. Annoying sneaky older sister. **"So looks like your all set up already."** Mr. Stilinski stated as he looked around the room. Dawn smiled and said **"Yupp, wasn't too hard. All of the stuff is perfect in here. I officially love it!"** Her dad smiled slightly and glanced between her and Buffy before he motioned to the living room and he left the room to give them some time alone.

Dawn watched her sister and frowned. **"Your leaving already?"** She asked. Buffy shrugged before replying quietly, **"I still have stuff to do Dawn and slayers to find. You know this. It can't be easy for all those new slayers. They don't know whats going on with them."** Dawn actually rolled her eyes and sat on her bed. **"Yea well this is all new for us to. And we just got here. I don't want you to leave yet, so sue me."** Buffy shrugged again and told her, **"I know. But I have other people to worry about. I am glad you get this though. You get a new start with someone who is normal. You get to try and have normal. At least finish high school here and then you can come join me and the gang in world savage."** Dawn pouted a bit but she understood what her sister was saying. She still wanted to be selfish though and keep Buffy here. Of course that was when they were interrupted by a small 7 year old pushing the door wide open and moving straight towards Dawn. Dawn grinned as he smiled up at her and told her, **"I'm Stiles!"** Dawn heard Buffy snicker and she sent a glare her sister's way before smiling at Stiles again. **"I'm Dawn. Hi."** He just kept grinning before jumping up and sitting on her bed. Buffy came over and hugged Dawn and told her, **"I'll call you when I get to Rome. Settle in here, get ready for school to start, do normal stuff. And don't drive Mr. Stilinski insane." **Buffy was smiling the whole time she spoke and Dawn rolled her eyes and hugged her back. **"Got it Buff, be normal, meet new people, yada yada."** Dawn told her. She heard Stiles laugh next to her and Dawn watched Buffy leave the room. She then turned to her new younger brother and watched him before asking, **"Soooo, got any movies to watch and junkfood to snack on?"**

* * *

And now Dawn has meet her dad and brother, and is now in Beacon Hills. Next up Dawn goes to Beacon Hills High School for the first day of Junior year. Reviews are welcome!

Lyssa!


End file.
